In a color-changing light emitting diode (LED) lighting system in the related art which includes a plurality of light emitting diodes the luminous color of which is different, each of the small light emitting diodes is attached in order to change the light source color of the lighting system easily, an optical output of each light emitting diode is set according to a rotation angle of a rotating base which is rotatably provided with respect to a main body of the lighting system, and each of the light emitting diodes is lit using a set optical output.
However, in the color-changing LED lighting system in the related art, there is a concern that, even if a desired luminous color is set by operating the rotating base, the desired luminous color may not be obtained again after setting a different luminous color.